A New Light
by ElementalStrith
Summary: Follow Sadao's adventures as he traverses new path's, makes new bonds, and ties, while figuring out the secret that's behind everything, little does he know, he's being investigated just as thoroughly. OC, slight!OOC's.


Naruto couldn't believe it, Sakura-chan was being taken out of the Academy? Apparently Sakura couldn't believe she was taken away from her Sasuke-kun either, and thought it best to scream at the top of her lungs at the unfairness of it, though through all the moans and groans of girls taken from the Academy to be part of the newly developed medical system, Iruka-sensei continued to read, acting oblivious to the emotional anguish occurring from Sasuke's fan-club, and Sasuke? He was happier then he'd ever been, no more listening to their constant bickering while in class, no more attempts to not visibly react at their utter uselessness, and it'd do some good for them to be doing something productive that would suite their skill set, from his understanding, Medical Ninja Techniques required extreme Chakra Control, as they had such low amounts of Chakra it should be easier to control, or at least that's what he assumed in theory.

* * *

Unlike Sasuke though, Naruto was distraught, the one girl he'd liked, Sakura-chan, was going to be leaving for an entire year, that was like centuries compared to his relatively short life, and assuming he'd die at the average age of death for Ninja, 32, then it was even shorter! Sasuke noticed the Dead-last next to him about to hyperventilate, and it didn't take a genius to know why, as he couldn't recall a day where the idiot hadn't ran into the class-room proclaiming his love for her.

He turned his attention back to Iruka-Sensei.

"-no Yamanaka, that's the list, all of you will be reporting to the Hospital at 6:30 to begin your training as Medical Ninja of Konohagakure, and on a different note, we have a new student, "Sadao Takeshi" ".

Said "new student" looked less than impressed at the class or anything at all for that matter, he simply gave a quick hand-wave before sitting down in the back in one of the vacant spots someone from Sasuke's fan-club had left behind, and the boy was generally un-assuming, he had straight, red hair, which went down and covered both of his eyes, and was almost as pale as Sasuke himself. His clothing consisted of a Grey, plain T-shirt, and black, thin shorts, over of which he had a red robe, which matched his hair that had a tan lining. What Piqued Sasuke's interest however was his foot-wear, or lack-thereof, as he didn't have the normal Ninja-issued Sandals, but simply bare-feet, and considering Ninja who were currently in the Academy got large discounts, making them only around 200 Ryo, instead of the normal 600, he should have enough money to at least buy a pair of those, and if not, some foot-wear is better than none.

He pondered the strangeness of the situation for a few more mere moments and came to the conclusion that he simply shouldn't be bothered by such things. Naruto however, had a much different approach, running over to meet the new kid, Naruto instantly stuck out his hand and yelled out an over-boisterous greeting

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, want to be friends?"

The boy simply tilted his head in a confused manner and after a few seconds of awkward silence raised his hand, which Sasuke now noticed had been covered by his sleeve, and allowed to sleeve to drop, showing a heavily bandaged arm, and what appeared to be a cast around it enabling him the ability to shake his hand, which Naruto just casually glanced around it, and sat next to Sadao, attempting to engage in conversation, in which he did, but it was particularly one-sided as Sadao simply replied with head shakes, and nod's to continue, in which Naruto continued to tell his particularly intense story about a ramen stand he had went to with increased vigor. That was until Iruka deemed it necessary to shut him up by throwing a stick of chalk at him, Naruto calmed down, and Iruka was able to continue his lecture on the main war generals in the 2nd Ninja World War.

* * *

As time passed Sasuke really never saw Sakura again until Graduation day, but before then, he sometimes noticed a pink head amongst the crowd while in the market district, though he never engaged in conversation, not that he wanted to, and he decided that the longer away from him, the more her fan-girl tendencies would degrade. Though when she did walk into the classroom on the final day, all she did was look at him and blush, so she still had a crush on him, but not to the unholy point of fangirlism. Interestingly enough, after about a week of Naruto moaning and groaning after she left, he was fine, he assumed Naruto must have had some puppy-love crush on her, that never really developed into anything, that being said, Naruto was still considerably enthusiastic at her return and waved her over in the most obnoxious way possible, and considering he was against the windows, Naruto was to his left, and now Sakura at the very end of the table. Iruka-sensei did the average conclusion for this year's academy students and admission into the Genin ranks, and then started on the team selections,

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sadao Takeshi, and Sasuke Uchiha."

You could hear a few slight groans from some of the girls but besides that, Sakura didn't get any death threats, and that was a good start in Sasuke's book. Sasuke's friendship with Naruto was somewhat strained considering their rivalry, but neither did anything that consisted of hurting the other and it wasn't particularly uncommon to see them on top of the academy roof during lunch speaking to each other, and there were times when Sadao would accompany them as well, though he rarely spoke, and when he did, his voice was quiet, almost strained, with an echoed feel to it, and he never spoke more than one word at a time, and as far as Sasuke knew the only two words he ever spoke were "Here" during roll call, and "Yes" on the few times he decided not to answer with a head movement. Sakura was generally okay with her team, she had never met Sadao, but knew he had joined the Academy the same day as she had left it, as she could remember that red, straight hair, she wasn't entirely sure where it was Native too but that was a different matter entirely. Her thought train broke, including their Sensei, that would be a five man team, which as far as she knew had never happened before, and what Iruka-sensei said next confirmed her suspicions.

"This is actually the 1st time in Leaf history that we've had a 5 cell team, good luck."

"But why?" Sakura questioned.

"When I asked lord third, he replied with "Over 400 Genin in the reserves aren't going to do much, why not send a few out on missions, and if war occurs they'll have experience in the battlefield, not on 100 ways to lounge in bed all day.""

That received a few giggles from the class but it made sense, what good is 400 Genin in the reserves if they don't have any battle experience when war occurs and die right off of the bat? Besides, sometimes old traditions need to be broken to make new ones, now that she thought about it all of the teams received one extra student except Team 10, Sakura assumed it may be because it could mess up their team dynamic as it was what made their group strength, a Yamanaka, a Nara, and a Akimichi, were thought to be unbeatable when together.

* * *

He was roused from his sleeping when he say Sadao snoring, which was afirst, even the ever-stoic Sadao was asleep, curled up on the floor in front of his column of chairs, anywhere else and you would get a crick in your neck, and be extremely uncomfortable, and the aisles were tiled and elevated, meaning you would slide down and just end up where Sadao was anyway, and before he knew it Sakura went behind him, put her back to his, and passed out, 30 seconds passed, and Naruto had joined them, joining their impromptu dog-pile, it only took a good 2 minutes for him to come to the most logical decision, and begrudgingly joined them, curling up at their feet, where he would be the furthest from them, but still be comfortable.

* * *

The sight Kakashi walked in on surprised him, according to his files, Sasuke was too hell-bent on revenge to have any emotional attachment, Sakura was too much of a fan-girl to be in his vicinity without blushing and squealing, Naruto was too hot-headed to even consider sleeping near Sasuke, and he was technically closer to him than Sakura, which he apparently had a massive crush on, reported multiple times by the academy, finally, Sadao was supposed to be to anti-social to even consider something like this.


End file.
